


Blue Devil Weekend

by GoatWhore



Series: Sonic Movie-verse AU [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Pure Smut, Smut, sonic movie, sonic the hedgehog movie, tomxsonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatWhore/pseuds/GoatWhore
Summary: Sonic is very good at manipulating Tom Wachowski. Just a Tom/Sonic smut fic.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Series: Sonic Movie-verse AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758304
Comments: 58
Kudos: 109





	Blue Devil Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Ohohohoho yes. It’s filthy. It’s wrong. I’m probably not the first person to do it (I don’t know, I haven’t checked) and I probably won’t be the last. But here’s a Sonic/Tom fanfic. The idea was sort of a crack ship to continue the trend of shipping Sonic with anyone and everyone. But I was like, fuck it, let’s play it straight. It couldn’t just be me that noticed Sonic had hearteyes for Tom almost the entire movie.  
> It’s rated E for a reason. (That being E for Everyone-who-voluntarily-reads-this-is-a-freak!) (j/k, it’s fine we’re all kinky freaks here.) I upped the rating to explicit because James Marsden is very much a real person. And even though Sonic is a fictional blue hedgehog, he's an underage fictional blue hedgehog. Also because this totally ruins their very wholesome family dynamic. I am so sorry for writing this garbage. (But not really.) Okay, on with the story.

Tom Wachowski hugged and kissed his wife goodbye, seeing her off at the airport for a three day weekend trip. He returned home after an otherwise uneventful work day.

Ozzie greeted him as he arrived, panting excitedly and rolling over on the floor for belly rubs.

“Hi Ozzie, did you miss me? Oh yes you did! You’re such a good boy!” Tom said in that baby voice grown men used when speaking to animals.

He looked around, and not seeing Sonic anywhere, he figured the blue blur was out and about in Green Hills. He leashed up Ozzie to take him out on walk.

The walk turned into a jog and by the time Tom returned home, the cop was a sweaty mess. He stripped off his clothes, hopping into the shower in the master bathroom.

Tom and Maddie had been married for so long, they left doors open in their house as just another force of habit. But for some reason on this particular day, now that Tom was all alone, he felt like he was being watched through the bathroom door.

He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap it around his waist, water droplets running down his body, his fit physique glistening as he walked out of the steaming bathroom and into the bedroom.

“Ozzie?” he called their dog, wondering if the golden retriever had wandered upstairs and was lurking around somewhere. Ozzie usually came when called, so when the pooch didn’t show up, he went to the next person who could logically be present. “Sonic?”

Once again, he received no response. He shut the bedroom door before removing his towel to finish drying off, dressing himself in jeans and a fitted t-shirt under a button down flannel.

Tom came out of the bedroom, walking down the hallway to go downstairs when he noticed the attic stairs were down. Walking up the steps stealthily, he could now hear music muffling strange sounds coming from Sonic’s bedroom.

Tom poked his head in just enough for his eyes to catch a glimpse of what was happening, but nothing could have prepared him for what he witnessed. Tom’s jaw dropped, eyes going so wide you could see the white around his irises.

Sonic lay belly-up on his bean bag chair, his stereo playing some sensual guitar wails on low volume. The hedgehog’s knees were raised, his heels nearly touching his backside. One un-gloved hand reaching below his groin, his middle and ring finger knuckles deep inside himself like an upside down devil horn. His other hand covered his mouth, soft moans and pants escaping him. 

“Uhn… oh god. Fuck me,” came Sonic’s pleading voice in a breathless whisper.

Tom’s heart skipped a beat as he stood frozen for a second, before he ducked back down, nearly losing his footing on the steps. He quickly recovered and left the scene, tiptoeing quietly down the attic stairs to the landing, running down to the first floor.

Tom reached the kitchen, clenching his shut, trying to rid himself of the image. He prayed that he had only imagined what he saw, that maybe he was losing it, but the image was already burned into his retinas. He knew the space hedgehog was weird, but this was a very different kind of weird for the cop.

Tom went to the fridge to grab a beer. He struggled to pop the cap off, unable to open it quick enough, before drinking half the bottle and setting it down loudly on the counter.

His cell phone rang suddenly, startling him out of his thoughts and he immediately picked it up to answer.

“Hey, Maddie, how was your flight?” Tom asked, attempting to sound as normal as possible. “Oh, that’s great! Glad you made it to San Diego safe and sound.” 

Maddie let him know she was en route to her hotel and would probably just have dinner and go to bed early so this would be her final call for the night.

“‘kay, honey. I’ll talk to you tomorrow then. Have fun at the vet convention. Oh, sure, I’ll tell him. Yeah. Goodnight. Love you, too.” Tom ended the call, exhaling sharply.

“So Maddie’s gonna be in San Diego all weekend, huh?” Sonic appeared behind the cop. Tom made an about face, eyes wide at the hedgehog.

“Oh hey Sonic. You’re here. Uh, yeah,” Tom nodded nervously.

“Cool. It’ll be just us guys.”

“Yep… just, you, me, and Ozzie for… the whole weekend,” Tom said awkwardly.

Sonic hopped on the counter, sitting on the edge. Tom’s gaze fell from Sonic’s face to his lower body, unable to think past what he’d seen and heard. Sonic was wearing his gloves again.

“So how far is San Diego? Is that close to San Francisco?” Sonic asked.

“Uh… Yeah. Sort of. They’re in the same vicinity. California’s pretty big,” Tom answered, his nerves finally calming down.

“Oh. So what’re we gonna do tonight? Are you gonna cook dinner? Ooh, can we play ping pong? No, wait, I have an even better idea, let’s have a movie night. I’ve been craving chocolate covered popcorn all day. Hey were you having a beer? Long day at work?” Sonic picked up the bottle and Tom quickly snatched it out of his hand.

“Gimme that.” Tom inhaled and let his breath out slowly. “Okay, buddy, here’s the deal. I’m not a great cook, so it’s gonna be a bachelor’s dinner tonight.”

“Oh. Maybe we should just order in,” Sonic suggested.

“And we can watch one movie,” Tom continued. “But that’s all. I have the graveyard shift tomorrow night and I need to bank some hours of sleep.”

“Great, that’s good enough for me! I’ll make the popcorn. And I get to pick the movie this time.”

Tom shrugged. 

“Sure, go for it. I trust your taste in movies.”

“Ooh, I know! John Wick! Isn’t Keanu so awesome in that?”

“Yeah. I guess I’ll order dinner then. What do you feel like? Mexican? Italian? Good ol’ Amercan comfort food?”

“Mm… I’m thinking something a little hot and spicy,” Sonic said, his mouth curling up cutely. Tom thought it over for a second. 

“Some Thai curry might do the trick,” he suggested and Sonic agreed.

Tom placed the order over the phone as Sonic microwaved more popcorn than should be consumed in one sitting, pouring it all into a large bowl and sprinkling chocolate chips on top of it. Tom rented the movie off the smart tv in the living room, while Sonic sped around the house, bringing in the popcorn bowl, sour candy, a soda can for himself, and another beer for Tom.

“Whoa, slow down, space-hog, you’re gonna make a mess in here. I don’t want Maddie to come home to a disaster on Monday. Don’t think you should be eating all this junk either.”

“It’s alright, my metabolism is just as quick as I am, remember? All this sugar just gets converted to energy before it even enters my bloodstream. I can eat whatever I want.”

“It’s the energy part I’m afraid of,” Tom said to himself.

Sonic finally went to sit down on the couch, and Tom couldn’t help notice the hedgehog’s unusual proximity to himself. There was definitely a lack personal space between them.

Tom put one arm up on the backrest, the other on the armrest, leaning away from Sonic. Sonic munched away on the popcorn as they watched movie.

“Oh, I can’t watch this part,” Sonic said after a while, shielding his eyes from the gruesome scene on the screen. 

“Well, at least the worst of it happens off screen,” Tom pointed out.

“Aww… that doggy’s such a great actor. I hope he got all the treats after that,” Sonic said. He snuggled up closer to Tom, in the same manner Maddie would, his head nearly resting on his chest. Tom took notice, finally deciding to say something about it.

“Okay, Sonic, what’re you doing?” Tom asked sternly, pushing Sonic away from himself.

“Uhh, I’m trying to watch the movie,” Sonic said, looking up at him innocently. Tom was beginning to feel stifled and stood up. He swiped his hand over his face,

“Okay, I… uhm. I gotta ask you something. Were you watching me while I was in the shower today?”

Sonic frowned at the accusation.

“What? Tom, that wouldn’t be very appropriate, would it?”

“No. No it wouldn’t. So then tell me why it feels like you’re trying to cuddle up with me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know, I’m not so sure myself… I’m just getting some really weird vibes from you, Sonic,” Tom said, contemplating telling him about what he’d seen earlier. 

Sonic set down the popcorn bowl on the coffee table.

“I saw you today... in your room,” Tom finally admitted.

Sonic’s eyes widened in realization.

“You were spying on me?”

“No! I wasn’t spying on you. I just happened to stumble upon… your alone time. It was completely by accident.”

“Yeah, well it’s kind of hard to stumble up to the attic,” Sonic said defensively.

“Hey, I’m sorry Sonic. While I was in the shower, I just felt like someone was lurking around, _spying on me_. And after, I saw you… up there…” Tom trailed off.

Sonic looked down at his lap, knowing it was no use trying to deny it.

“It’s okay… you can say it… I was masturbating. If you want me to be completely honest, yes I snuck a peek at you in the shower. I didn’t know you were home. I was on my way upstairs when I saw you through the door. And it kinda got me going. But it’s not like it’s the first time I’ve fantasized about you. I like you, Tom. I’ve had this crush on you ever since I first laid eyes on the ‘doughnut lord.’ Lately, that crush has turned into some crazy deep desire. It’s gotten so bad, it’s really hard to be around you without thinking about you like that.”

Tom sat back down, trying to process what he was hearing, and Sonic knelt on the couch, sitting on his heels to give himself extra height while facing the cop.

“Does it weird you out?” Sonic asked nervously.

Tom saw dread blemishing Sonic’s cute face, his large emerald eyes fearfully awaiting his response.

“Of course it weirds me out. You’re a hedgehog from another planet, and I’m... a man. A _human_ ,” Tom emphasized. “I don’t get how it’s possible for you to have a sexual attraction to me.”

Sonic bit his lip anxiously, averting his gaze for a moment. Without thinking it over, he reached a hand to hold Tom’s cheek, his muzzle inching closer to Tom’s lips. The cop was too shocked to do anything about it and before he knew what was happening, Sonic was kissing him. Just a gentle brush of his mouth against his lips. Sonic’s muzzle was velvety soft, his mouth lingering over Tom’s lips just for a beat before the hedgehog withdrew. Sonic’s eyes fluttered open, Tom’s brilliant blue eyes gawking at his huge emerald ones.

“You taste like alcohol and cinnamon sugar, doughnut lord,” Sonic said, breaking the silence.

“I had a cinnamon sugar doughnut today,” was all Tom could utter in his state of shock.

Desperation suddenly came over Sonic, and he slid his knee over Tom’s lap to straddle him. Sonic leaned in, kissing Tom again, but this time Tom pushed him firmly away.

“I can’t believe this is happening... Sonic, I’m a happily married man.”

“Who are you trying to convince? Me? Or yourself? Maddie never has to know. I’ll never tell, Tom.”

“No. No! Stop. Stop it. This is all kinds of wrong. It’s a sin against nature. I’m like a father to you. I took you in and I take care of you as if you’re my own son. You’re just confusing your feelings for me.”

Sonic continued trying to kiss him, and at every attempt Tom started to resist him less and less.

“God, I’m going to hell for this,” Tom said turning his face away from the hedgehog.

“Hell doesn’t exist,” Sonic said, grabbing Tom’s hands to place them around on his waist.

“Come on, Sonic. Our dinner’s gonna be delivered any minute. What if the delivery driver sees this?”

“You live in the middle of nowhere, it’s gonna take at least another hour for them to get here.” Sonic quickly undid the buttons on Tom’s flannel. When Sonic started undoing the button of his jeans, Tom grabbed both Sonic’s wrists, restraining him from going further.

Tom scoffed, “Would you cut that out? How do you know about all this anyway? You’re just a kid.”

“Yeah? So what?”

“I dunno about wherever you’re from, but in _this_ world it’s very inappropriate for a grown man like myself to engage in this type of thing with a kid like you.”

“What does it matter? I’m not human. I don’t even know how old I really am. I kinda lost track… Birthdays are no fun when you’re all by yourself,” Sonic said sadly, seeming even more childish to Tom.

Tom looked at Sonic regretfully, wishing he’d thought of starting the tradition of celebrating his birthday, even if it wasn’t exact.

“Tom... I might be young, but I’ve been sexually mature for a while.”

“Sonic, that doesn’t mean you’re ready for…” Tom’s eyes darted over Sonic’s face, thinking of more ways to convince him to stop. “It has to be the right time, with the right person. Hopefully with your own alien species.”

“How? This is my home now, isn’t it? And you are the right person for me. Please? Just do this for me. I’m never gonna get a chance to do it with someone like me. I’ve seen you with Maddie. Sometimes I imagined myself being in her place. I’m probably not as flexible as she is… but still. I trust you, doughnut lord.”

Tom scoffed in disbelief.

Sonic’s gaze fell. He was beginning to feel ashamed for what he was asking of Tom, who wanted nothing more than to be seen as a father figure to him. 

Tom slackened his hold on Sonic’s wrists, until Sonic could slip his hands out of his grip. 

“Oh my god. I’m so stupid to think you’d just go along with it,” Sonic said, his voice wavering on the verge of tears. The hedgehog suddenly bolted out of sight, and Tom immediately stood up.

“Sonic!”

The cop ran upstairs, and seeing the trap door to the attic open, he assumed Sonic ran up there. He went up the steps carefully, finding Sonic laying face-down on his beanbag chair, his face buried in his hands.

“Sonic. You’re not stupid. You’re just a hormonal teenager, and you’ve mixed up your feelings for me.”

Sonic turned over slowly to sit up, his eyes bleary with tears. As he blinked they spilled over his cheeks, and he quickly wiped them away.

Tom got down on one knee to be at eye level with the hedgehog. Sonic was very cute, in a weird way. Tom had acknowledged that inwardly since their first encounter. 

The hedgehog’s lashes hung low over his shining emerald eyes, unable to make eye contact with the cop just yet. 

“I love you,” Sonic said, slowly raising his gaze to look at Tom.

Tom smiled at him, his cheeks dimpling when he did so. 

“I know. I love you, too, Sonic. It’s a totally platonic kind of love,” Tom explained apologetically.

Sonic studied Tom’s face intensely for a moment. The cop’s electric blue eyes were piercing, but the man’s visage was still so kind and gentle. Tom’s innate handsomeness was irresistible to Sonic. He couldn’t contain the urge to kiss those pouty pink lips again. And when Sonic started to lean forward this time, Tom’s smile faded, but he no longer protested. He allowed Sonic to hold his face and pull him closer.

Their eyes shut as the gap between them shrunk, and they closed in on each other’s lips. Sonic ran his fingers through Tom’s tousled brown locks, as he pulled him down on top of him, laying back on the beanbag chair. Tom kept himself propped up by his forearms, one on either side of Sonic’s torso. He was still uncertain how far he would let this go. Sonic was beginning to awaken something in Tom that he desperately wanted to explore.

Tom pulled away from the hedgehog for a moment, breaking apart their kiss. He was beside himself, feeling like someone else was possessing his body as he removed his flannel, allowing Sonic to slip his hands under the hem of his t-shirt and pull it over his head. 

Sonic tossed it aside, eyes running down the ripples of the cop’s tan body. He looked so sexy wearing only the leather strap that hung around his neck. Sonic watched as Tom’s chest rose and fell, his breathing becoming heavy with anticipation.

“Oh god. You’re so fucking hot, Tom. I can’t do this whole surrogate father-son thing anymore,” Sonic said before reeling him in for another kiss. Sonic kissed him fiercely, opening his mouth and Tom reciprocated the action, their tongues flicking out and meeting briefly. 

Tom had finally worked up the courage to touch Sonic, placing one of his hands on his furry chest. 

“Go lower,” Sonic said, breaking the kiss.

Tom slid his hand down Sonic’s torso, and Sonic held onto his wrist, guiding his hand even lower.

“Right here. Touch it,” Sonic whispered. 

Tom caressed him between his thighs, and suddenly the pressure made Sonic throw his head back and moan. His cock emerged from some sheath hidden in his pelvic area. Tom was astounded. He had always assumed the hedgehog must have the corresponding anatomical parts for a male, but he never fathomed how Sonic’s penis looked or worked. It was certainly larger and more human-like than he would have expected from an alien hedgehog.

“Do I turn you on?” Sonic asked, pulling Tom out his stupor.

Sonic pulled the cop closer, arching his back to press his chest against his body. He writhed underneath him, clearly very aroused. Sonic’s velvety soft fur lightly brushing Tom’s warm skin sent signals down his spine and into his groin. Tom could feel Sonic’s cock rubbing against his stomach.

“I don’t even know why I’m doing this with you Sonic.”

“Well, do you think I’m sexy?”

Tom hovered over Sonic looking down at his body.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this… You don’t look like anything I’ve ever seen before. I mean, you’re... a blue alien hedgehog. Yet somehow, there’s something really attractive about you. You’re gorgeous,” Tom admitted.

Knowing this gratified Sonic. He quirked an eyebrow, shooting Tom a cocky smile.

“Let me see what you’re packing. Come on,” Sonic said. 

He rolled out from underneath Tom to stand up, gesturing with his head. They switched places, and the hedgehog climbed on top of him, straddling his lap. Sonic removed his white gloves, revealing his cute paw-like hands and undid the button and zipper of Tom’s pants. He tugged on the waistband of Tom’s underwear, sliding the elastic down, Tom’s cock springing out. It twitched at his touch, becoming fully erect.

“Oh yeah… I turn you on,” Sonic said.

Sonic surprised Tom when he grabbed his cock with his fingertips and covered the head with his mouth, sliding his tongue along the sides and bottom. 

Tom gasped, his breath catching in his throat. The pleasure he was receiving from this little hedgehog’s mouth was incomparable to anything he’d received before.

Sonic dragged his tongue along the length, his mouth taking the member in deeper, from the tip to the base and back up again. He only gave Tom a small tease, before reaching inside one of the patched up holes of his bean bag chair. He pulled out a bottle and popped the cap up.

“You have lube?” Tom asked incredulously.

“Of course. I’m not some wild animal. I needed it when I was alone. Now I get to use it for something better.” Sonic poured it out generously, slathering it on Tom’s cock. He poured some over Tom’s fingers.

“You are just full of surprises,” Tom said, shaking his head, eyes wide in awe.

Sonic lifted himself off Tom slightly, guiding the cop’s hand below his dick and between his thighs. 

“Go ahead. Put your fingers inside me,” Sonic said in a husky whisper.

“You really want this Sonic?” Tom questioned, needing to hear his unwavering consent.

“More than anything,” Sonic answered sincerely. “If I can do this just once with you, I’ll be the happiest hedgehog in the world.”

Tom felt around Sonic’s furry bottom, finding the tiny puckered hole.

“Do it, Tom,” Sonic pleaded, rolling his pelvis to rub up against Tom’s lubed up fingers.

Tom lubricated the rim of Sonic’s hole, still hesitant to initiate penetration. 

“I’ve done it a lot on my own. You won’t hurt me,” Sonic assured him.

Tom brought his gaze up to meet Sonic’s, electric blue looking intensely upon emerald green. Tom kept watch on Sonic’s face as he began to slip his fingers inside him. Sonic clenched his eyes shut, and started to pant in anticipation.

“Uhn… that feels so good,” Sonic whined. “Go deeper.”

Tom slid his fingers in as far as they would go, applying gentle pressure against the soft sensitive wall inside Sonic.

Sonic parted his mouth as he let out another moan, his furry chest heaving.

“Oh, fuck yes, daddy… I wanna shove your cock inside me and ride you so hard.”

“Okay, don’t call me daddy,” Tom said, somewhat uncomfortable with the idea. He withdrew his fingers from Sonic’s body.

“Why not? You’re always trying to act like you’re my dad,” Sonic said crawling over Tom’s body. He straddled his torso, holding onto his muscular rounded shoulders as he trailed kisses from his lips to his neck. He continued lower, kissing his chest, grazing his teeth against Tom’s nipples, making Tom let out a moan from deep inside his throat.

“You like that, daddy?” Sonic said looking up at Tom. He swiped his tongue along his upper teeth flirtatiously.

Tom rolled his eyes at Sonic, but allowed him to continue. Sonic’s bottom was so close to his throbbing member, the light friction was threatening to send him over the edge prematurely.

“You do wanna fuck me, don’t you?” Sonic asked the cop sweetly.

Tom couldn’t answer verbally. He still felt this was wrong. Not only was he betraying his wife, he was also going against everything he thought was right. But what his body wanted was an entirely different story. Tom nodded, and Sonic didn’t waste a second before continuing.

Sonic hovered over Tom’s groin, grabbing his cock and inserted only the tip before sitting down slowly, sliding the rest of the member inside himself.

Tom watched as Sonic’s mouth formed into a cute little ‘O’ shape, his brows knitted together in concentration. He had wondered how his large human cock would fit inside this small animal without tearing up his body, so when Sonic was able to take in his dick in one fell swoop, Tom was thoroughly amazed.

“You okay, Sonic?” Tom let out breathlessly, enjoying the feel of his cock so tightly enveloped by the heat of Sonic’s rear end.

“Yeah. It’s so warm. Feels good inside me,” Sonic said. His eyes welled up with tears, but he wouldn’t let them fall.

“Hey, it’s okay, right?”

“Of course. This is everything I’ve ever dreamed about.”

Tom held onto Sonic’s waist as the hedgehog started rocking his hips, sliding up and down on Tom’s slick cock. Sonic rolled his pelvis slowly and rhythmically, the head of Tom’s dick massaging him in just the right spot. 

“Oh god, oh fuck,” Sonic shouted, falling forward, holding himself up on Tom’s chest.

Tom was surprised at himself when he let out a guttural moan, still in disbelief of what was happening. He felt like this was someone else’s body and he was just standing by, watching the blue devil seduce him.

Sonic’s feet barely reached the floor by his tiptoes, but that was enough for Sonic to stabilize himself as he started pumping himself faster, his body almost vibrating. His desire was insatiable. He wanted it to last, but the pleasure was building up too quickly. His eyes rolled backwards as he threw his head back, moaning and shouting profanities.

“Shit! Sonic! Look at your body,” Tom said, as sparks of electricity shot out of Sonic’s body.

“No… not now… don’t wanna stop,” Sonic said, his body shaking uncontrollably.

“Sonic, stop!” Tom panicked, wondering whether Sonic’s chaotic energy could fry him. He picked up the hedgehog, flipping around and pinning him to the beanbag chair.

“You were doing that thing again,” Tom said breathlessly.

“Ugh, I know. I’m sorry, I can’t control it,” Sonic said, becoming discouraged.

“Hey. It’s okay,” Tom said. He couldn’t stand to see Sonic upset. He leaned, kissing him passionately to reassure him. “Let me do this, Sonic.”

Tom reinserted himself, and Sonic lifted a leg to wrap it around the cop’s waist reeling him in impossibly close.

“Don’t be afraid to go deep, daddy.”

Tom’s pelvic thrusts were quick enough for Sonic’s liking, but not so fast that it would send him over the edge.

“Mmm… you’re so good at this… oh god, fuck me Tom. Just like that, don’t stop” Sonic said, gripping onto the leather upholstery as he reached the peak of his orgasm.

“Oh god, Sonic. I’m…” Tom couldn’t even finish the thought, he was so close to his release.

“Go ahead, come inside me. I want to feel... all of you.”

Tom ejaculated inside Sonic, and the hedgehog finally touched his own cock, semen shooting out of it immediately.

They were both breathing heavily, staring into each other’s eyes. Tom’s face was flushed, his cheeks hollow as he caught his breath. 

“I can’t believe, I really just did that with you. You know you can be really persuasive... this is the second time you’ve roped me into doing something for you.”

Sonic sneered. “What was the first time?”

“When you guilt tripped me into taking you on that road trip. Now I know why you did it.”

Sonic shot him a knowing smile, looking at Tom through half-lidded eyes.

“But you know what’s weird? I didn’t regret that at all. And I don’t regret this.”

“Thank you, Tom. Having sex with you was… so much better than I imagined it would be. I loved every second of it.”

“You’re not as innocent as I thought you were, you little blue devil.”

Maybe it was the way Sonic lay so submissively with his hands over his head, his chest puffed out and his legs spread eagle that made him so irresistible to Tom, he had to kiss him one more time. He brushed his lips tenderly against the hedgehog, running his hand down his body.

“Mmm… don’t look now Tom,” Sonic said breaking their kiss, “but I think someone’s either jealous or very confused.”

Tom turned around hearing the clink of his dog’s collar.

“Oh god. Has Ozzie been watching us this whole time?”

“Nah, I think he just got here.”

Tom snapped back to reality and straightened himself up, picking up his discarded clothes to redress himself.

“Hey, Ozzie, don’t you go getting ideas now. If you start talking, I’m voluntarily committing myself.”

“I should go get cleaned up,” Sonic said sitting up.

“Yeah, you should. I’m gonna go see if our dinner is ever getting delivered.”

Sonic was behind Tom before the cop had even reached the living room, the sound of gunfire still coming from the TV.

“Anything?”

“Nope,” Tom said, checking his phone for any missed calls or messages. He sat back down on the couch and Sonic followed suit.

“Hey, Tom?” Sonic started.

Tom turned to him in acknowledgement.

“Things aren’t going to be awkward between us now, right?”

“No,” Tom said dismissively.

“Oh. Good. You know, I’m not very hungry anymore.”

“Know what? Me either.”

“Maybe we should just cancel the order.”

“Good idea,” Tom said, picking up his phone to call the restaurant.

After all was said and done, Sonic cuddled up close to Tom, just as he had earlier, only this time, Tom allowed it. He put his arm around Sonic as they watched the action flick on the screen, and caressed his hip gently.

Sonic was overcome with desire once again. Looking up at Tom, he realized the cop wasn’t far behind him.

“You wanna go round two, doughnut lord? Or should I call you nut lord?”

“Call me whatever you want, Sonic. This weekend is yours. Come Monday, things are going to have to go back to normal.”

“I can live with that,” Sonic said, before pulling Tom down by his neck to kiss him.

Tom picked Sonic up, carrying the little blue hedgehog upstairs to the master bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

xxxxxx

**Epilogue**

The week had gone surprisingly back to normal. As soon as Maddie had returned from her weekend trip, Tom gave her the idea of having a birthday celebration for the blue blur, and she loved the the idea so much she started planning it right away. Just a small one in their back patio, with cake, balloons, and a barbecue. They set the date for the following weekend, and hoped it would be the start of a tradition to celebrate the blue blur’s birthday every year.

When Maddie brought out the cake for Sonic, the hedgehog was beside himself with joy.

“Oh, you guys are so sweet. You’re gonna make me cry, really!” Sonic told them. 

“Okay, Sonic, make a wish before you blow out the candles,” Maddie said.

Sonic didn’t take a second before blowing out his candles.

“What’d you wish for Sonic?” Tom asked.

“Tom, he’s not supposed to tell, or it won’t come true,” Maddie said aside to her husband.

“Actually, I didn’t wish for anything. My wish already came true,” Sonic said, smiling at Tom.

Tom looked serious for a moment, then smiled back at him. Maddie looked back and forth between the two, and Sonic turned to smile brightly back at her. Maddie took his statement to mean the family they’d become over the past few weeks. 

“Aw, Sonic, you’re the best thing I could have wished for too!” she said, going to his side to hug the hedgehog. Tom joined in, hugging Sonic on the other side.

“Thank you. Both of you,” Sonic said sincerely.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was a story. I hope I'm not the only freak out here who thought of this ship. I don't even know what possessed me to write it. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
